


Getting His Life Back

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When Harry is tired of how everyone is treating him he decides to take them all to court.The characters are J.K. Rowlings, I am just borroing them.I am useing alot of the different characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Getting His Life Back

 

Chapter 1

Harry sat at lunch and was fuming. After potions, he practically ran from the room. Once again, Professor Snape was being mean and very hard on him for no other reason then who his father was. Repeatedly Snape kept mentioning that he was just like his father, arrogant, prideful, and intellectually ill equipped. 

Year after year Snape had done the said the same thing time and time again. He had tried to tell his professor that he was not his father, but apparently, Snape did not want to listen. 

This past summer, his relatives had mistreated Harry once again. They had hit, kicked and yelled at him. Harry tried telling Dumbledore what was going on, but all that the old wizard would say was that Harry had to stay there because of the protection the wards gave him.   
Harry didn’t even believe that the wards worked anymore. In fourth year when Wormtail took Harry’s blood to bring back Voldemort, Harry felt that he would be able to get through the wards anytime that he liked, but once again, Dumbledore did not believe him. 

In the past few months, Hermione and Ron seemed to have been ignoring him. Not on purpose, they had after all been in a relationship and spent most of their time together there seemed little time for nowadays for Harry.

Harry pulled out some parchment and ink. He finally decided that since no one else wanted to help him; he would help himself. Slowly he started making a list of people that had hurt him in one way or another. This list was a longer than expected by the time Harry had finished writing it. 

Harry was rereading it as Snape passed. 

Snape looked over and saw his name on a piece of paper and decided to find out what the ‘foolish Gryffindor’ as he called Harry was up too. 

“Pray tell Mr. Potter, what is my name doing on that list?” he purred darkly to Harry. 

Harry jumped at first, but then decided ‘what-the-hell’ Harry turned around and stood up to Snape.

“Well sir, this is a list of people who, over time have hurt me in one way or another. I have decided that I need to find a wizard solicitor and start filing charges against them,” he said staring at Snape with no humour on his face at all. 

Snape paled and stepped back. He couldn't believe that Harry was serious. Grabbing Harry's arm he dragged him out of the Great Hall and through the entrance hall to the front lawn.   
Several students saw this and wondered what was going on, but one look at the head table told them not to move. Dumbledore got up and quietly followed the two men out the doors. 

Letting go of Harry, Snape turned around and glared at Harry with his most hateful glare he could muster. 

At one time Harry would have let that glare bother or scare him but now he was just tired of it and decided that he wasn't going to let it bother him anymore. Unknown to both of them, Dumbledore was listening to what was going on.

“Now will you please kindly explain to me what you meant by finding a wizarding solicitor and filling charges against the people on that list?” Snape asked after he realized that Harry Potter wasn't going to let himself be intimidated any longer.

“Certainly sir, you see everyone on this list has hurt me in some way. Some physically, and I don't mean like student fights and such, I mean true hurt. For example, my relatives, I plan to have them arrested and charged with child abuse, child endangerment, neglect, and what ever else the solicitor thinks is appropriate. You see sir, unlike what you believe how I was raised. I was physically, mentally and emotionally abused. I was neglected and more than half time starved. I rarely ate in the summer, and the only good meals I have are here are Hogwarts. Dumbledore knows this and doesn't care. There are a lot more to those charges then what I had said. 

Speaking of Dumbledore, I have him down here for neglect, emotional and mental abuse, fraud, and embezzlement. 

McGonagall, for neglect, emotional, and mental abuse as well and probably a few more once I talk with a solicitor. 

I think you would understand the charges against the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Bulstrodes, and many of the other Death Eaters on here. 

Alas you, well lets’ see, neglect, emotional and mental abuse, mental anguish, emotional anguish, harassments, endangering the welfare of a minor, endangering a minor, and I am probably sure there are many more. 

You see, sir. All of the times that you have compared me to my dead father, one that I might add that I have No memory of, and you hurt me. Every time that...you know that I don't have to justify my self to you or anyone else. Just let it be known now that Harry Potter will NOT let you or anyone else hurt me ever again. 

Dumbledore may have said that me living with my relatives was for my own protection but he didn't seem to care I was hurt. I should never have been left with them, despite what he thinks is in my best interest. 

As of now, I have NEVER used my fame for anything sir, as a matter a fact I hate it. It's not my fault that I survived that killing curse; and trust me there were times I wished I could have just thrown myself off the astronomy tower and end it all. But I couldn't.   
If I am lucky in the final battle when I kill Voldemort, I will die as well. Then maybe I will get the peace that I deserve. You seem to think I want all this attention, well I do not. 

And I don't like it and I find myself tired of this shit that everyone is throwing at me. Well, since I can't seem to get any help in protecting myself from you or this damn school then I will do it myself,” Harry turned and started walking back into the castle. 

Dumbledore appeared before Harry and looked at him, Harry stopped and looked and in a way it seemed that to Harry, he looked far older then he did. Harry just stared then swept past the man not even stopping when his name was called. 

Dumbledore and Snape stood staring after the young hero of the Wizarding world. 

“What are we to do Albus? The boy has grown up and is tired of how everyone is treating him,” Snape said. 

“I don't know but we must call a teachers meeting immediately, if Harry is serious about what he wants to do, then we need to warn a lot of people what is about to happen. Do you know of any of the other names that are on his list?” Dumbledore asked turning to Snape.

“Fudge, Umbridge, Filch, almost all the death eaters’ names, and their children, many members of the Hogwarts staff, and of course you heard his relatives. But Albus the most damaging is he is suing the Order itself, along with Hogwarts itself.” Snape said waiting for it to all sink in. 

Albus Dumbledore paled. He couldn't believe that Harry was calling the school and the Order out on how he was treated. Turning towards Snape he finally said.

“Let's call the teachers to a meeting.”

Harry headed up to his room. Where he sat down, shut his bed curtains, and let the tears flow. He was so angry and hurt, he knew that Dumbledore was there yet the man only tried to call his name instead of say he was sorry or anything. He couldn't believe that. 

“Attention all students, attention all students, please report to your common room and dormitories, all teachers please meet in the Great Hall for a staff meeting,” Harry could hear announced.

'Good, maybe now they all realize I am not going to let them hurt me,' he thought. Harry pulled out some parchment and ink; he started writing out a letter to a wizard solicitor that he found in the library floo book. While he wrote, the common room was filling up and the teachers were meeting in the Great Hall.

As the last of the teachers appeared, Dumbledore called for order. 

“Ladies and gentlemen we seem to have a problem,” he started letting them see how upset and remorseful he truly was. 

“Albus, what is going on?” asked Minerva McGonagall.

“It seems that Harry Potter has felt that he has not only been abused by his relatives, but by Hogwarts, her staff, the Death Eaters, Voldemort and the Order. Mr. Potter is at the time writing a letter to a wizard solicitor and will be filing charges against the staff, Hogwarts and the others that I already listed,” he said sitting down. 

Slowly all of the people started talking at once not believing what they heard.

Mean while in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron were looking for Harry. Not seeing him they headed up to the 6th year boy’s dormitory. 

They both walked in and saw that his bed curtains were shut.

“Harry you in there?” Hermione asked, afraid that something bad had happened.

Peeking his head out of the curtains Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting there looking nervous.

“Hey guys what's going on?” he asked, as he drew the curtains fully open.

“You tell us Harry, do you know what the meeting is about?” Ron asked seeing the parchment and ink on Harry beds.

“No, but I can guess what it is about,” he replied handing them the parchment that had the words: People to Sue, on it. 

Ron and Hermione's mouth flew open. They saw all the names and couldn't believe that Harry was really thinking of doing this.

“Harry you can't be serious,” Hermione asked looking at Harry but not seeing any amusement in his face.

“Yes I am. No one seems to want to believe me when I tell them what happened to me; so I decided that since Dumbledore and the rest wouldn’t help me; then I have to help myself. I refuse to be a victim anymore. I will let the Wizengamot handle it. I refuse to let anything happen to me any more. You will see at the bottom of the list the people that are excluded from having charges put against them, whether they are apart of the ministry or the order,” Ron looked down and found his name, Hagrid's, Hermione and all of the Weasley's family as well. He looked up and smiled at Harry. 

“Ron, your family is like my own. I would never want them hurt, and I know that this will but I just have to do this. As a matter of fact in this letter that I just finished to a solicitor, and made copies of, I have told him to exclude all the Weasley's and their significant others,” Harry said smiling at the two.

Back in the Great Hall discussion was still going on.

“Albus why not get the boy down here and find out what is all going on? Maybe I can talk some since into the boy,” Minerva said.

“I am afraid Minerva that your name is also on that list,” he said, the normal stern faced transfiguration teacher paled.

“Why?” she asked.

“Neglect, mental and emotional abuse,” Albus said with sympathy.

“But I never...would I never...” she trailed off not knowing what to say.

“Mr. Potter has it in his head, that the way we have treated him, and allowed his relatives to treat him is nothing more than abuse. In addition, he has mentioned that there were times he wanted to end his life to stop it all, but said he knew he couldn't do that. He did say that he is hoping when he kills the dark lord that he himself will die with him,” Snape said looking miserable.

“Albus are you going to let him send the letter to that solicitor?” asked Filius the charms teacher. 

Dumbledore nodded his head. “Yes, I have no choice. We cannot let the students feel that they do not have a right to say what they can and cannot send out of Hogwarts. I am afraid there is little we can do,” he said with a tired sounding voice. “We have failed Mr. Potter. And in doing so I fear we may have failed the entire wizarding world.”

“Albus please let me go and get the boy and let him explain himself to us, maybe then we can understand some more of what is going on,” Minerva begged as Dumbledore nodded his head and she left quickly to get Harry.

In the 6th year boys dormitory.

“So you think that this will work?” asked Hermione.

“I hope so; I am tried of having everyone tell me what the best is for me, yet not listening when I have a problem. They say that they want to protect me but all they are doing is hurting me,” Harry said, before he could continue the door opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall.

“Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, I hope you are all doing well. Mr. Potter we would like your attendance in the Great Hall if you please?” She asked looking at him and still not wanting to believe what she was told. 

“I am assuming that this is about me suing the school and a list of people?” He asked, she nodded her head. “Ok. ‘Herm, Ron I'll be back later, I am taking an original copy of the list of people with me so you can hold onto that list. I also have the letter to the solicitor with me and I am going to the owlry when I am finished,” Harry said getting up. Hermione and Ron both nodded and watched, as Harry was lead from the room with their Professor.

A few minutes later found Harry himself in front of all of the staff of Hogwarts. 

“Mr. Potter we have asked you here to please explain why you feel that need to find a solicitor, and sue not only the school, but certain teachers, and others that you have named. We have been in the belief that we have been helping you and yet we have learned that you feel that we have not. We would like to know why you feel that you couldn't just talk to us about this before you did anything rash,” Professor McGonagall stated, waiting for her student to continue.

Harry looked at all of them with amusement and disdain on his face. They couldn't believe that he felt that they have failed him.

“Well first off, I do not owe any of you ANY type of explanation on my part. You all know that any student can write anything that they want and by the bylaws, you cannot do anything about it, but I will try to answer all the same.

I feel professor, that this school, and most of it's teachers, or at least the ones that I have had in certain areas, the people on the list that I have made, the minister of magic and many more have either abused me, neglected me, embezzled from me.” 

He looked at Dumbledore as he said this.

“Or have hurt me in a way that is against the law. I feel that since no-one will listen to me, I have no choice but to do what I must to protect myself.” He finished staring at her and waiting for her to respond.

“Well Mr. Potter, Harry. We are here now and we will listen to you,” she said hoping to persuade him from not going through with his plan.

“I am afraid, Professor McGonagall that the time for talk is over. I have tried to talk with all of you but you either did not listen to me, or want to believe me or just did not care what I had to say. So the time for talk is over, and the time for action is here” He said staying true to his convictions.

“Surely there is something we can do to make you feel better?” She asked trying to get him to see reason.

“I am afraid that the professors that are not involved in my day to day education and of course Hagrid are the only ones safe from this suit. I have tried time and time again to make you all understand me and make you all see that I have been hurt, but either you can't or won't see it or,” at this he turned and stared at Professor Snape, “keep seeing me as someone I am not.” 

He turned back to face the other teachers. 

“It is over. I am tired of the pain and the hurt that you have all caused me. If you will excuse me I have an owl to send,” with that Harry Potter walked out from the Great Hall leaving all of his teachers in shock, and in a frightened stance of what will happen.

A week later during breakfast an owl that seemed regal to some landed in front on Harry. In the last week what Harry decided to do and what actions he had taken from not only towards the school and the teachers but others in the wizarding world was spread throughout the school, every morning everyone watched as the owls came in and delivered the mail. They all waited to see if Harry would get anything from the solicitor that he wrote to.

Harry took the scroll from the owl and handed it a bit of bacon before it took off. Harry opened the scroll and read the contents.

'Mr. Potter

after having carefully read the letter which you sent, looked over the names, the charges against them and the reasons for the charges, I have decided to take your case.

Please come to my office at 18 Diagon Ally, this coming Friday for a meeting to finalize the names the charges and other business that will entail to the outcome of this event. I will try to keep this out of the Daily Prophet but as I am sure, you are aware; something like this will not be kept quiet for long.

Please let me know if you are unable to attend and I will make alternative arrangements.

Yours Sincerely   
George R. Bailey.'

Harry smiled as he read the letter and everyone could see that it was good news. Harry got up from his table and approached the head table with all eyes on him. Harry handed the letter to Dumbledore to let him read what it said since he would need his permission to be off school grounds.

After a few minutes, the Headmaster looked at Harry and seeing that Harry still wanted to go through with this nodded his head.

“I feel it would be best if you have him come here. It would be safer for you then for you to travel by yourself to his office,” he said warily. 

“Yes sir,” Harry replied then went back to his table to write out a reply. Hedwig flew in about then and delivered his morning of the Daily Prophet. 

“Hey girl I need to you take this to 18 Diagon Ally, to a Mr. George R. Bailey. I need you to go as fast as you can,” he told her. He handed the letter to her and she took off. 

Now all they can do is wait.

Since the teachers found out what Harry was going to do, they all treaded very carefully around him, even Snape. They never called on him unless they were sure he knew the answer and if he didn't they didn't berate him for not studying. They all saw him in the library and the Great Hall studying like crazy. 

Unknown to any of them was one student who hoped that Harry would win. He wanted out from under his father, and in secret, the two boys talked about what was going on and how the other boy could help Harry. The other boy told Harry how he wanted out from under his father and did not want to take the dark mark. If Harry won, then Harry could probably ask for not only money but property as well.

They negotiated what Harry would do, and in return, what the boy would do for Harry. So the deal was set, and only time would tell if things turned out for the best or not.

Finally, Friday rolled around and a man with four assistants walked up to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. 

Being alerted by the wards that someone was visiting, Professor Dumbledore went to the entrance hall to greet the people. 

“Good morning, you must be Mr. Bailey,” Dumbledore held out his hand and Mr. Bailey shook it. 

“Yes I am, and with me, are Mrs. Bradly, Mr. Grounds, Mrs. Greenfield, and Mr. Bloch, we are here representing one of your students. Mr. Harry James Potter. We would like to meet with him please,” the man said in his best professional voice.

“Certainly, why don't I take you to my office,” Dumbledore said.

“Actually would like to meet in a neutral room with accordance to Mr. Potter's wishes,” Mr. Bailey replied smiling. 

Dumbledore faltered for a moment before he replied. 

“Of course there is a conference room right here,” he said and a door opened. “Please sit and I will get him for you,” Dumbledore said showing them the room then heading down to the dungeons to get Harry.

Opening the door to the Potions room Dumbledore walked in. He walked up and whispered something to Professor Snape then they both turned to Harry.

“Mr. Potter your attorneys are here,” Snape said looking at Harry. 

Harry gathered his stuff up and stood. “Thank you Professor,” he replied politely and walked out the door to wait for Dumbledore.

“Do you want me or another of the professor to be with you?” he asked.

“No thank you, I have already asked for someone else to be with me during this for my protection. They should be here any minute,” Harry replied kindly. 

About that time the wards alerted Dumbledore that someone else was here, they turned and went to the entrance hall. Standing there looking tired but happy was none other then Remus Lupin.

“He asked you to be with him?” Dumbledore asked the man.

“Yes sir, I tried to talk Harry out of this but he wouldn't be persuaded,” Remus said sadly looking at Harry.

“We all have Remus, we have failed him, and he feels that there is no other way for him to make us see that,” the age old Headmaster said. Remus nodded and Dumbledore, showed both Harry and Remus into the conference room.

After introductions were made, Dumbledore left and Harry and Remus sat down.

“I hope you don't mind but I have asked Remus Lupin to sit in with me. He is a trusted friend he doesn't like what I am doing but he says he does understand,” Harry stated looking at Remus who nodded. “I hope you do understand but since I don’t' know you I have to have someone who can help protect me,” Harry said.

“Of course Mr. Potter we fully understand, now let’s get to it. You have told me in the letter why you want to sue Hogwarts and the professors, but can you shed a little light on the why you named Hogwarts and just not the professors individually?” Mr. Bailey asked as Mrs. Greenfield took out some parchment and quill. 

“Yes I named Hogwarts because I feel that as a whole the school itself failed as in the teachings and attitudes towards me. I then decided I also wanted to individually sue the teachers as well,” Harry said all business.

“Ok that is understandable. Now what is the embezzlement charges against Professor Dumbledore?” he asked.

“When I went to Gringotts to get some money to buy my school supplied and a few things I wanted, I noticed that some money seemed to be missing. I admit I do take out quite a bit for the school year and what I don't use I save for next year. Well this seemed more then what I usually take out. I know that I have several other vaults that my parents left me along with the Black Vaults, so I decided to ask the goblins what they know. I asked Mr. Griphook and he told me that Professor Dumbledore has been taking from my account on regular basis, without my permission, I might add. I know he takes out for my schooling and from what I have understood he has even gave some to my relatives that they have never used on me. Nevertheless, the amount that was missing still seemed more then what should have been accounted for. I asked Mr. Griphook to audit not only my direct account but all my accounts and find out if anyone other then Dumbledore has been taking money out and if so who. I also asked him to find out how much money, I was taking out each visit, and how much a year the Headmaster was taking out and compare them to how much be supposed to be in there. 

He sent this paper me. On the far left are the names of the people who have access to my account; as you can see only Dumbledore and I are supposed to have access to my parents account and no one but I am supposed to have access to the Black Vaults and that is not until I am 17. The next column is how much each person has taken out. Even though I have my key, it seems that another was made, and given to Dumbledore and he has loaned it to others. 

Somehow, they have not only dipped into my direct account for school and direct personal use, but my other vaults as well. The sum is at the bottom for how much each person has taken out grand total. Then they took away how much my schooling is, and you can see how much was taken without my permission or consent,” Harry finished waiting on them to read the parchments that he handed them.

“Harry why didn't you say that someone has been stealing from you?” he asked reaching over and snatching a copy of the financial parchments and reading them. He could not believe how much money was stolen from Harry's account.

“I didn't think you would believe me,” Harry answered honestly. 

“Harry I would have believed you, even with out these. Actually, I would have demanded an audit just to make sure. I can't believe it,” he said staring at the names on the forms. 

“Well Mr. Potter this really helps proves embezzlement. Now what about your relatives please explain the abuse,” Mr. Bailey said.

Harry went on to explain about them starving him, the mental and emotional abuse that he received from them, and finally about the physical abuse, to prove a point he showed not only the medical records from Madam Pomfrey that he required but he also dropped his robes and showed them the scares on his back and torso. 

“Harry when did you get those? I mean I have never seen them, and I saw you walk out of the bathroom once in shorts?” Remus asked with tears in his eyes.

“I have always had them. I use glamour so no one knows about them. These here,” he pointed to some that looked like they had not been that long since they healed, “are from this past summer. I have tried to tell Dumbledore about them but he just keeps saying I am safe there. I tried to show them to him once but he refuse to look,” Harry said with tears streaming down his face as he put the robes back on.

Everyone sat silent for a few minutes as they all collected themselves.

“As for the ones on my hand,” he said showing scared that said 'I will not tell lies' that were plain for all to see, “are from Umbridge, when she was here. She used a dark arts quill when I had detention. No one but Hermione and Ron believed me,” Harry said his head down.

“Well Mr. Potter you most significantly have proof of the school negligence and the professors, you also have proof of the abuse and so forth from your relatives. Umbridge is of course an automatic with that scar, the same with Tom Riddle, Ok. He-who-must-not-be-named, and many more titles, now what about Fudge now?” Mr. Bailey asked. 

Harry went on and told how Fudge hollered at him and berated him calling him a liar and grabbing his arms and holding them causing him extreme pain. He told how the pain was hateful, and how he made fun of his parents and his growing up. In short, Harry proved the emotional and mental abuse and anguish of the minister of magic, they also went over each of the teachers and how they treated him and how it applied to his being mentally, and emotionally abused. 

Finally, it came to the others on the list.

“Now Mr. Potter what about the others that are named, can you prove that they have hurt you?” Mr. Bailey asked. 

Harry went through each of the times that he ran in to Lucius Malfoy including the time at the ministry where he lost his godfather Sirius Black to one of the Lestrange's. He then said he had someone who can shed some light and prove that not only was Harry telling the truth about his being hurt by them but also about plots that have been made about him.

Harry wrote something on a sheet of paper and opened the door. He stopped Hermione as he saw her pass and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and he told her something else then she left. 

A few minutes later, a knock on the door came and Harry told who ever it was to come in. The person came in and everyone stood in shook. The young man took a seat and turned to Harry.

“Hey Harry,” he said.

“Hey Draco,” Harry replied and they both turned to look at everyone else in the room.

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: When Harry is tired of how everyone is treating him he decides to take them all to court. The characters are J.K. Rowlings, I am just borroing them. I am useing alot of the different characters.  


* * *

Getting His Life Back

 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related I am just using the names, for a story. Everything is J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Also everyone, all of my chapters have been edited. I am sorry that it is NOT perfect like so of yours are supposed to be, but you know what, you will live. So please stop saying I need a beta. If my editor missed stuff oh well, it happens. You don't like it then don't read it.

SeaBreeze :-)

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Everyone sat still for a few moments trying to figure out what is going on.

“Mr. Potter I thought you were suing the Malfoy's?” Mr. Bailey asked.

“I am, but I couldn't say anything about Draco in the letter because I wasn't sure if anyone else would intercept it before it got to you,” Harry explained.

Mr. Bailey nodded his head.

“That I can understand. So Mr. Malfoy what can you tell us about your father, the Parkinson's, the Bulstrode's, and the others that are named here?” Mr. Bailey asked showing him the list of names.

Draco looked at the list and started telling them what he had all over heard over the years. About the plots to kill Harry and the time that when the Dark Lord came back how his father was there and taunted Harry and hurt him.

An hour and a half later Draco finished up

“Well, Mr. Malfoy I am pleasantly surprised at your help. With your testimony not only will Mr. Potter win but also a lot of people will be going away. Now is there anything else we need to go over?” he asked. 

Harry thought about it and then looked at Mr. Bailey.

“So once the charges are brought and if and when I win, are they going to ask for compensation? If they do what should we put down?” Harry asked. 

Mr. Bailey looked at Harry then went over what he had decided. Harry looked over the paper work and added in several other items that he thought about or it seemed he thought about but in reality that him and Draco went over.

After everything was finished Mr. Bailey said that the charges would be filed first thing Monday morning. He said it would take that long so he could make sure that all the paper work was in order. 

Harry, Draco and Remus shook everyone’s hands and Mr. Bailey and company left with Harry showing them out.

“So Harry are you ready for this battle?” Remus asked him.

“Yes, I don't have a choice Remus. They have betrayed me, they have lied to me and most of all they have abused me. It 's time it stops,” Harry replied. He gave Remus a hug and watched at the man left for the time being. 

Harry and Draco stood there for a few minutes and watched as Remus went out of sight. They turned and saw not only Hermione and Ron, but Professor Snape standing there as well. Harry took Draco by the arm and lead him back into the conference room. 

They left the door opened and took one side of the table. Ron, Hermione and Snape all walked in and shut the door. 

They took their seats and waited to see what would happen. After a few minuets Hermione finally asked the question.

“Why did you need Malfoy?” she asked. Ron was sneering at Draco and Snape looked wondering at the two of them.

Harry looked over at Draco and Draco nodded his head.

“A few days ago Draco approached me. He told me that his father was going to force him to take the dark mark on his 17th birthday. He doesn't want to, but he didn't see anyway of preventing that. So in secret talks over the last few days, we have come up with an agreement. I will help protect him and make sure that he doesn't take the dark mark and in return when I get Malfoy Manor, I will own it but Draco will run it. It will go under the secret keeper charm, and only he and I will be the secret keepers. 

Any and all who need to have a safe place will have one. We will have Bill your brother one go in and remove any and all dark arts,” Harry said. Draco interrupted.

“Don't forget that we are going to have the ministry go in and strip the dungeons and totally close them off. Well that is what they are going to tell everyone. Actually, what they are going to do is make a tunnel that will lead to a secret passage that will be an escape rout,” Draco finished. 

“You trust him?” Ron yelled out.

“Yes Ron I do. The reason is because he has agreed that I can put the charm up and then before anyone can even go into the house there is another charm there that is going up that I have created and tested it. You all have passed under it when you came into this room. Anyone that is out to do evil can't pass it, not only that no one else knows how I do the charm but me. So even if Draco invited a death eater into the manor they won't be able to get in,” Harry said tiredly.

Ron was about to protest but Hermione put her hand on his arm and made him look at Harry. Ron noticed how tired he looked and it was just coming up on lunch. 

“Alright why don't we head to the Great Hall, lunch will begin soon,” Hermione said. Everyone nodded and left the room. 

Snape went to Dumbledore at the table and told him all that happened. Dumbledore seemed to think this was ingenious but still didn't like the fact that they were all being sued.

Afternoon classes started and everyone still treated Harry like he was another student. After dinner Draco came and got Harry and the two walked out of the Great Hall. At first Ron and Hermione were to busy with each other to notice, but just as the walked around the door they got up and followed. 

Draco and Harry sat on a bench and started talking unaware that they were being watched by four different people.

“Why are Granger and Weasley ignoring you so much?” Draco asked. 

Harry looked down and wrapped his robe tighter around him. “They don't mean to, but I understand. They just started going out and they need that time together. I know that it seems stupid but I feel like a third wheel with them. Maybe I am just destined to be alone” Harry said in a voice that made it seem he was thinking far off. 

Draco watched Harry and wondered what he meant by that. 

“What do you mean?” he finally asked.

Harry sighed and looked down at the ground, then up to the stars. 

“Well my family is all dead, including my godfather, Remus who is like my self appointed new godfather is busy with order business. Ron and Hermione have each other and soon we'll leave here and go our separate ways. The Weasley's have too much going on to bother them, and the only family I have hates me. So I guess I am meant to be alone. I don't mind really, yeah I want someone in my life but I guess that I am destined not to have that. It's ok really, I don't mind. That is just the way my life is meant to me. Alone, and to die for a world that doesn't want me,” Harry said getting up and walking to the edge to look out over the ground of Hogwarts as the moon slowly rose over the mountains. 

Draco walked up and stood beside him.

“You don't really believe that do you?” he had to ask. 

“Draco, even though your father wants you to take the dark mark he at least wants you with him. The same for your mum and all the other death eaters. You may not want that but they want you, at least you have people that want you. I have people that say they’re my friends but at times don't act like it. I have adults stealing from me, I have people trying to tell me how to live and where and I have people trying to kill me. Yeah they all want me all right, all want me for something not for who I am,” Harry replied. Harry turned and walked away and went back into the castle. 

He had a feeling that others were watching him and he no longer cared. Harry went to bed, put up a silencing charm and a lock me charm on the curtains and feel into a deep sleep.

Harry woke up screaming from the visions of people dieing and of feeling the crucio curse put on them. He never told anyone that he felt people when he had these visions. Dumbledore knew as did Snape and the order but no one else. None of his friends knew and he didn't want them to, he couldn't handle seeing the pity in their eyes. 

Harry cast a tempus charm and saw that is was 3:30 in the morning. Slowly Harry got up and headed to the back room. After using the bathroom Harry took a shower trying to get the tightness from the curse out of his muscles. Finally an hour and a half later he was some what relaxed yet still very sore.

Harry got dressed grabbed his broom and headed down to the common room to wait for it to be time for breakfast.

Snape was already there and saw how slow Harry was moving. 

'Must have been a vision' he thought. Standing up Snape headed over to Harry and set a vile next to him. Harry looked at it said thanks then downed the whole thing. After eating Harry left the Great Hall as Ron and Hermione walked in. They tried talking to him but he ignored them and headed to the pitch to do some flying and try and get his mind away from the vision. 

His mind wondered from the vision to his relatives who hurt and abused him. He kept wondering how people that were supposed to be his family could treat him the way that he was treated. 

Ron and Hermione sat in the stands and watched Harry as he flew. Finally Harry landed and just sat on the pitch and cried. Hermione came up to him and wrapped her arms around him and let him cry out all of his frustration and tears. 

After about 15 minutes he let go and said thanks. They headed in to get ready to go to Hogsmead. They left with the other students and spent the day shopping and looking at the different and new items that came out. 

Harry met up with Draco and they talked for a few moments before going their separate ways. 

The weekend slowly passed and on Monday everyone watched as Harry got a letter from his attorney stating he had filed the papers that morning first thing. The day past slowly and everyone noticed that Harry just seemed tired and in a way had a look that said finally on his face

Tuesday morning the hall was in chaos. The Daily Prophet's head line was in bold print.

Boy-Who-Lives Sues

The article goes on to say why he has felt the need to sue and the people who are all involved including the school the staff, and very prominent members of the wizarding world. Cornelius Fudge had stated he didn't know what Harry was talking about and walked to get to the bottom of this. 

About that time the Great Halls' Doors opened and in stood the minister of magic and a herald of people. 

“Harry Potter by order of the Ministry of Magic you are to come with us for a conference,” the minister said. Harry stood up and faced the minister.

“I am afraid that I can't do that. Here is a letter from the wizingomat with accordance with my attorney. It states that any and all people I have listed a complaint against can not talk with me about the complaint or about any action I am taking. It is signed by the wizingomat head Mrs. Bones,” Harry said handing the letter to Fudge. 

Fudge read the letter and dropping it he turned and stormed out of the Great Hall with all of his people behind him.

“Harry when do you go to trial?” Hermione asked.

“In two weeks,” Harry replied. They gathered up his bag and started to walk out of the Great Hall. Before he made it Lucius Malfoy walked in with a sneer on his face.

“Potter how dare you try and sue me, who do you think that you are?” he asked stalking towards Harry. Harry stood his ground.

“The last time I checked my name is Harry James Potter and you along with your master Voldemort have been trying to kill me since I was 15 months old. Now who do you think you are?” Harry questioned him. 

Lucius looked livid. He took his cane and pulled his wand from it. He lifted it up and pointed it at Harry. 

Before he could even cast a curse Harry raised his hand and a beam of light shot out of his hand and put ropes around Lucius surprising him. Throwing his hand across his body he sent Lucius Malfoy flying into a way.

Harry slowly walked up to Lucius with his hands glowing a deadly red. By the time he got there, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and many of the other teachers were there. They saw Harry's Hands and stepped back.

Harry bent down and got right into Lucius' face.

“Never pull your wand on me again, and with all of these people here it as completely self defense so don't even think of trying anything else. With one touch of my hand I will turn you into dust. Don't try my patience Lucius,” Harry said. 

Harry turned and walked out of the hall while Dumbledore called for Aurors to come and arrest Lucius Malfoy.

The rest of the day no one approached Harry, except Ron, Hermione and Draco. In front of Ron and Hermione Draco thanked Harry for taking care of his father. Harry just gave him a smile and a nod of his head and went back to reading.

Later that day Mr. Bailey walked into the Great Hall at lunch time and approached the head table. Professor Dumbledore stood up. 

“Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Minerva McGonagall, caretaker Argus Filch...” and the names continued until the professors and caretakers listed were called.

“You are all ordered by the Wizingomat to appear on this day in two weeks time,” Mr. Bailey said then he turned and walked over to Harry.

“Mr. Harry James Potter, by order of the Wizingomat you are ordered to appear before the court on this day in two weeks time,” he said, then more quietly, “Don't worry Harry everything will go fine,” he said then turned and left the school.

Harry sat back down and read the paper work that was handed to him. Harry turned and saw everyone watching him. Harry got up looked at Draco and nodded towards the doors. Draco got up and walked out with Harry.

Harry and Draco talked for a few minutes before heading to their next class. 

The two weeks before the trial were very tense. The teachers were scared and nervous not knowing what was going to happen and some even wondered if they were going to have a job after Harry was through.

They all knew that Harry was right about what he said about their attitude towards him, especially Dumbledore and Snape.

Finally the day arrived and at 8 in the morning Harry and Draco were in the front entrance with the teachers and waited for Harry's escorts. Even though he was suing them his safety was the most important things.

Finally Kingsley Shacklebolt showed up with Tonks and they both walked Harry and Draco down towards the apparating point. They each took a hand of one of them and the all vanished with a pop. 

They reappeared with a pop in the atrium of the ministry building. The papers were all there and flashes of lights were going off, along with questions being shouted. The auras helped push people aside and led Harry and Draco to the lift then to the court room.

There were so many people that were being tried that day that half of the court room gallery seats had to be taken out and judgment chairs put in there place. 

Harry and Draco were on the right. Harry was at a table with his attorney and the attorney's assistants and Draco was in the gallery right behind them. They sat and talked and waited for everyone else to start showing up.

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and the rest of the staff that was being sued appeared in the atrium with a pop.

The reporters started asking questions while flashes were going off. They didn't answer any questions just walked to the lift and headed down to the court room. 

When they walked in they saw that one side was turned into judgment chairs. Harry was sitting with his attorney and Draco was sitting behind him. The Wizingomat were all seated and from the side, Lucius Malfoy was brought in. 

Lucius just stared as he saw his son sitting there talking with Potter.

Once in they all stood before their assigned chairs. Before anyone could do anything Mr. Bailey stood up. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizingomat I am asking that the minister and Madam Umbridge step down and take seats at their chairs?” he asked.

Fudge stood up and started ranting.

“I don't know what you think you are doing but you cannot force the minister and his assistant to sit in those chairs we have...”

“Enough, he is right Fudge, you and Madam Umbridge are also named, you can not sit with us during this trial,” Madam Bones said.

Fudge looked like he wanted to say something but instead stepped down along with Madam Umbridge to stand in front of their chairs. The door on the left opened and three more people were led in, the Dursleys. 

The three Dursleys all looked terrified to being around so many withes and wizards. They turned and saw Harry sitting at a table and Vernon couldn't keep his mouth shut.

“What do you think you’re doing boy? How dare you try and say we have hurt you, when you get home I am going to teach you what real pain is!” Vernon hollered out towards Harry, causing Harry to sit back farther in his chair.

The members saw how Harry reacted and came to the same conclusion, he was telling the truth of his relatives. 

Once the three Dursleys were in front of their assigned chairs Madam Bones nodded and everyone sat. They all watched as straps appeared and locked around all that sat in the judgment chairs. 

The Dursleys hollered and a silencing charm was put on them. Madam Bones stood up and explained to those who have never been in one what the straps mean.

“If you are sitting in the judgment chair and if you are guilty of what the charges are against you then the straps will appear. Since all of you are strapped in then you are all guilty, as for how far we will see. Now since Minister Fudge has been found guilty for his crimes against Harry Potter a new Minister must be appointed.” Before she could continue, Fudge started shouting.

“This is a set up, I am not guilty, and I have done nothing wrong. You can't do this to me...”one of the auras put a silencing charm on him.

Harry stood up and waited to be recognized.

“Mr. Potter you have something to say?” Madam Bones asked smiling at him. Harry returned her smile.

“Yes ma'am two things actually. First, I think Mr. Author Weasley would make an excellent minister of magic,” he paused to smile at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were sitting next to Draco. They smiled and Mr. Weasley shook his head, Harry smiled back. “But he has already told me that he doesn't want the job, I personally think he needs to be promoted to head of Misuse of Muggle artifacts, and I think that you Madam Bones should be the new Minister of Magic. I ask for a vote right now,” Harry said and watched as all hands in the wizingomat were raised, including a nodding from the staff at Hogwarts.

Madam Bones was speechless.

“Well ok then I accept thank you,” she said then turned to Harry and said a silent 'thank you' to him as well in which he nodded his head. “Also I agree, Mr. Weasley please stand up,” she said. Mr. Weasley stood up and faced the wizingomat. “I agree that you should be promoted and you should have had this promotion a long time ago. If there are no objections I appoint Author Weasley as Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts,” Madam Bones said. 

No one raised their hand and everyone started clapping. Author nodded and bowed then took his seat. After everyone calmed down Madam Bones nodded for Harry to continue.

“I am also asking that no matter what happens that all members of Hogwarts not go to Azkaban and are reinstated after this trial is over,” Harry stated. There was a buzz of sound around the courtroom about what he said. 

Madam Bones looked at Harry and soon she understood what Harry meant. He didn't want them sent to Azkaban; he just wanted them to see how much they have hurt him. Everyone else was fair game, she smiled at Harry and Harry returned the smile knowing that she got it.

“Very well Mr. Potter that will be arranged,” Madam Bones said. “Let us begin. We will start with the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley, how do you plead to the charges of child neglect, child abuse, child endangerment, starvation, mental abuse, emotional abuse, mental anguish, and emotional anguish?” she asked. 

The released the silencing charms and waited as the Aurors had them drink the truth serum they use for the courts and the trials.

“Guilty,” all three said, but before anyone else could say anything Vernon opened his mouth once again.

“How dare you freaks try and judge me. You have no right. We took that little freak in, gave him what little food he deserved. We should have drowned him at birth...” before he could continue another silencing charm was put on him, and everyone turned to see Harry with tears in his eyes. 

“Well, now that we have the truth in this matter I sentence all three of you to 30 years in Azkaban prison,” Madam Bones said. 

Harry interrupted her. “Madam is there anyway to put them in a muggle prison and wipe their minds. I mean with the Dementors and all, I don't want them to lose what little minds they have left,” Harry bit out. 

Madam Bones smiled at Harry.

“Oh no worry Harry, the Dementors are no longer at Azkaban, they left to be with.....” she trailed off as Harry nodded.

“Ok, then never mind,” Harry said and getting up he approached his uncle Vernon. 

“Hello Uncle Vernon, no not uncle, you were never an uncle to me. Vernon Dursley I hope you enjoy the rest of your miserable life in the worse prison in the world. The only thing I wish is that you would even know a tenth of what you did to me. But then again I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. It's over Vernon, you, your wife, and bastard of a son can never hurt me again,” Harry said then turned around and walked back to his table. No one said anything about him saying anything to the three Dursleys. They were escorted out of the room to a waiting room to await transport.

“Now onto Madam Umbridge, since the chair strapped you in are you ready to please guilty to child endangerment, using the dark arts, abuse, and a new one using your position of authority to send Dementors after a minor and using your position for intimidation purposes?” Madam Bones asked.

The Aurors gave her the serum and she answered truth fully.

“Yes I did all of that, and I would have done more.....” she shut up before she said anything else. 

“Your honor if Mr. Potter will rise and show you his hands you can see the damage yourself,” Mr. Bailey said. 

Harry stood and showed his hands which showed words that were carved into his hands saying 'I shall not tell lies', everyone gasped, and Mrs. Weasley stood up and grabbed Harry's hands. She cried then tried to lunge for Umbridge.

It took Author, Harry, Mr. Bailey and two other auras to hold her back. After she got settled Madam Bones continued.

“In accordance with our laws you have been found guilty and are sentenced to life in Azkaban with no possibility of parole aloud. Accordance with the laws half of your money will go to your family the other half to Mr. Potter, if you have no direct family then it all goes to Mr. Potter,” Madam Bones said.

“Cornelius Fudge, you are here by charged with, child endangerment, neglect of a minor, child cruelty, and using your position for intimidation and using your position for attempted murder, the chair has strapped you in and has found you guilty, what say you?” she asked.

The Aurors gave him the serum and he answered.

“Yes, yes I did that and I would do more, he can't have what is mine, he doesn't deserve it...” they had to place a silencing charm on him as well.

“In accordance to our law you are found guilty and will be sentenced to life in Azkaban with no possibility of parole. Also accordance to our laws half of your money will be giving to your family and the other half to Harry Potter, if you have no direct family, all money goes to Harry Potter,” and Fudge was led from the room.

“Next we have Albus Dumbledore, you have been charged with child endangerment, neglect, emotional and mental anguish and abuse, embezzlement and fraud What say you?” she asked.

They gave him the serum and he answered.

“I am sad to say I have done that. I thought I was doing what was best for Harry, but apparently I wasn't. I was only trying to keep him alive, I now see that I should have done something different, or made different arrangement to protect him. As for the embezzlement and fraud charges that is true as well. I did take money from Harry's accounts and had my teachers to as well. They didn't know that it was from his account. The school was running out of money and I didn't want my teachers to suffer from the financial problems of the school,” Albus said.

Everyone couldn't believe it.

“Why didn't you say anything then, I would have helped out?” cried out Harry towards the Headmaster.

“I didn't want you to worry Harry,” he replied looking at Harry. 

“Madam all money that I am entitled to I want sent to the Hogwarts accounts please,” Harry said turning towards Madam Bones.

Madam Bones nodded her head.

“That is fine all except what you are entitled to you from what Headmaster took from you that includes what the teachers took at his say so, he will pay for full restitution,” Madam Bones replied, Harry nodded his head. 

“Albus Dumbledore, you are guilty and in accordance to our laws you are sentenced to 10 year in Azkaban. The sentence is put aside, for payment of restitution, and for 10 years probation,” Madam Bones said. The chair released Albus and he went and sat behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

“Next,” Madam Bones said. “Minerva McGonagall, you are found guilty of child endangerment, neglect, mental and emotional anguish, what say you,” Madam Bones said.

The Aurors gave her the serum next.

 

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: When Harry is tired of how everyone is treating him he decides to take them all to court. The characters are J.K. Rowlings, I am just borroing them. I am useing alot of the different characters.  


* * *

Getting His Life Back

 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related I am just using the names, for a story. Everything is J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

 

Chapter 3

Minerva started talking, "I have not always listened to Harry when he tried to tell me about his relatives, believing that Albus stated he was ok. I admit that I have neglected to check on his welfare and his well being. If that makes me guilty then I am guilty," she said with tears in her eyes.

Madam Bones nodded her head.

"In accordance with our laws you are guilty and are sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban. The verdict is set aside for 10 years probation, and a 50,000 gallon fine, which with the wishes of Harry Potter are to be put into the Hogwarts account," Madam Bones said.

Minerva was released and went and sat beside Albus.

"Severus Snape, you are here by charged with child endangerment, neglect, mental and emotional abuse, emotional and mental anguish, endangering the welfare of a minor, and harassments. What say you?" she asked.

They gave Snape the serum.

"I admit I have been harder on him and harassed him more than anyone else. I believed he was like his father. I took out what his father and his fathers friends did to me onto Mr. Potter. I am sorry for that, over the last few weeks I have watched Mr. Potter and have seen he is nothing like his father. If the way I teach is cause for him to feel that I have hurt him then I too am guilty," Snape said looking at Madam Bones.

"So be it, you are here by sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban, the verdict is set aside and 10 years probation and a fine of 50,000 gallon is ordered, and per Mr. Potters wishes all money is to be sent to the Hogwarts accounts," Madam Bones said. 

Snape was released and sat next to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

All of the other teachers and Filch were given the same sentence.

Before the rest were sentenced a recess was called and everyone took a break. The people in the chair could not leave the room but the others could. All the teachers but Snape went back to Hogwarts, Snape wanted to escort Harry and Draco back to the school. Harry agreed and they went back into the court room.

After everyone was settled and before anything could be said Mr. Bailey stood up.

"Madam Bones, Mr. Potter wishes that any further money or items that he may get be turned over to him, and he will decide where they go from there," he said. 

Madam Bones looked at Harry and slowly understood. These were death eaters and if he gets everything or at least half then the dark lord will be hard pressed for money. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are here by charged with attempted murder, child endangerment, child abuse and working for the dark lord, what do you say?" Madam Bones said.

They gave him the serum and waited to see what he had to say.

"What child abuse charges?" he questioned first.

Draco stood up. "The beatings, the pain you caused me. You told me that on my 17th birthday I was to take the dark mark. You hit me when I showed any emotions. You hit me when you thought I was weak, THAT is the abuse you son-of-a-bitch," Draco said staring his father down.

Lucius stared at his son before the serum made him talk.

"Yes so I did do all of that and I did try and kill little Harry Potter. I did rejoin the dark lord what are you doing to do about that?" he questioned them. He smiled he knew that he would be free from this hold and soon.

Madam Bones just stared at him.

"You are guilty of all charges, and you will spend the rest of your life in Azkaban, but I have a question. Who here would rather see him in the vale?" she questioned knowing the reaction it might cause.

Harry turned to look at Draco and he had tears in his eyes.

"Draco what do you think? If he fights in the war he may die, or he may live the choice is yours," he asked Draco and subconsciously taking his hand.

Draco thought and then shook his head and squeezed Harry's hand, Harry nodded his head and turned and faced the front then stood up.

"Madam Bones after consulting with Draco Malfoy and after seeing my own godfather fall into the veil the only one I want to see go through there is Voldemort. I request, that the veil not be used on anyone else," Harry stated. 

Madam Bones just stared and couldn't believe that Harry Potter would advocate for a death eater. She looked and slowly understanding came to her. Harry didn't like killing, she knew he would have to kill the dark lord, for she had heard the prophecy as well.

"So be it. Lucius Malfoy, you are hear by sentenced to life in Azkaban, with no possibility of parole. In accordance to our law all of your money and possessions will be split between your direct living decedent and Mr. Potter. Malfoy Manor though is now in possession of Mr. Potter. All possessions in the manor are to be either given to Draco Malfoy or are to be sold and the money split between Mr. Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy," Madam Bones said. 

Lucius Malfoy was led from the court room screaming and hollering.

The rest of the people on the list were also treated the same way. The only exception was if there were more than 3 or 4 people still living in the family homes then they could keep them. Other wise they went to Harry and everything was split in half. 

By the end there was worth more money than all the Pure Bloods put together. 

The court was adjourned and everyone left except, Harry, Draco, Snape and Mr. Bailey.

"So sir how much do I owe you Mr. Bailey?"Harry asked.

"For this Harry I won't take a payment, you must understand I will be getting a lot of business as the wizard who represented you," he asked.

"Yes I do, and since you won't take a fee you may use my name in any advertisement you want that will help you," Harry said.

"Perfect," Mr. Bailey replied.

Goodbyes were said and he left, leaving Draco, Harry and Snape in the court room.

"It's over, I won't have to be a prisoner anymore," Harry said.

"No Harry you won't. Harry I want to apologize for my attitude towards you. Even after I was uncovered as a spy I still treated you horribly. You didn't deserve that, you are not your father," Snape said.

Harry just stood staring at his Professor for a few minutes.

"I am glad that you have finally come to see that," Harry said.

"Where are you going to live now?" asked Draco.

"Well not counting the properties that I acquired today, I have three different houses I can live at. I will think of something. We are going to have to hurry put the fidelius charm over Malfoy Manor," Harry said.

They all agreed and returned the Hogwarts. 

That night Professor Dumbledore made an announcement. 

"Students may I have your attention please," he started waiting for all to quiet. "As you have all heard, Harry Potter has won his trial. We the professors of Hogwarts wish to say how sorry we are to you Mr. Potter for failing you and for not believing you. 

Mr. Potter has proven that there are a lot of things we must start paying more attention to. With the new money that has been given to the school, we are hiring a several counselors to help students with their problems. Maybe if we had them before we could have handled this situation differently. For the next 10 years the staff and I are going to be watched in all that we do in helping each of you. 

Mr. Draco Malfoy has made a decision in not joining the dark lord and has admitted aloud that he never wanted to. Mr. Malfoy will be given private quarters for his own protection and has asked that he be allowed to sit at another table. Mr. Malfoy you may move to the table of your choice," Dumbledore said. As Draco got up so did Harry, he made everyone scoot down.

"Draco the only place that you will be safe is here with us, please join us," Harry said. At first Ron was going to protest but one look at Harry made him shut up. 

Harry has grown up and would no longer be told what he can do and who he can be friends with. Ron figured it out and decided that if he wanted to stay friends with Harry that he was going to have to grow up as well.

As Draco stood in front of his new seat Ron stood up and held out his hand.

"Welcome to Gryffindor's table," he said surprising everyone. 

Draco looked surprised and looked at Harry who nodded his head. Draco shook Ron's hand.

"Thank you Ron," he said. Ron nodded his head and Draco sat down.

"Now that that is out of the way lets eat," Dumbledore said and the fest began.

The next morning Harry, Snape, and Professor Dumbledore went to Malfoy manor. After searching to make sure there was no one else there, Dumbledore talked Harry through performing the charm and soon the house was secure. The ministry sent in auras to clear out the dungeons and collapse them or appeared to. They made a secret tunnel that came out of a little cottage that was owned by Harry a mile away from there. The cottage was also under the charm and all was protected. 

Over the next few months Harry and Draco's friendship started to turn into something else. By the yule ball in Christmas it was that you couldn't see Harry without Draco being there. 

It was no surprise when they were each others dates for the ball.

Ron and Hermione got used to Draco and it was soon discovered that Harry practically lived with Draco in his rooms, the staff knew and no one said anything about it. 

Draco got a silver necklace for Christmas along with a silk shirt, and a wand cleaning kit from Harry.

Harry received a gold necklace, a wand cleaning kit, and a green silk shirt to match his eyes. They spent Christmas Eve together making love to one another.

Snape seemed to be understanding of other students and even helped Neville with his potions. He was still for his Slytherine's but he became more tolerable for the other houses. 

In late January, Draco received a note from Madam Bones explaining that his father had escaped. They showed it to Professor's Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall; they promised to make sure that Draco was safe. 

Draco then received a letter from his father telling him he wanted in the manor and he better give him the correct pass phrase. 

Harry and Draco showed the letter to the professors and once again both were kept under guard.

In February, a Valentines Day dance was held. Draco and Harry once again went as each others date. 

On April first, the final battle between Voldemort and the rest of the wizarding world took place.

The students were in the Great Hall having dinner when the alarms started ringing. The students started screaming and Dumbledore told them to head to their dormitories. Harry stood up when no one was listening to the Headmaster.

"ENOUGH," Harry hollered. Everyone turned to look at him. "We are under attack. I need the DA with me. Draco get all of the students back to there dorms and for heaves sake STAY THERE. We do NOT have time for all of your petty squabbling. 

Voldemort is here, and the final battle is about to happen. We need everyone to do there part," Harry said watching everyone nod. 

Draco turned to Harry.

"Be careful, I want to be with you," Draco said, hugging Harry. Harry gave him a firm kiss.

"I know you do but I need you to get everyone into the dorms, please do this for me," Harry begged.

"Come back to me," Draco said. 

Harry nodded his head, and then turned to face his friends.

"You all remember the drill?" he questioned and everyone nodded their heads.

"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of bringing children into this fight? It is not their place," McGonagall screeched. 

Harry turned and leveled his gaze that made her step back from him.

"Professor McGonagall I have trained each and everyone of the DA personally, all that you and everyone else taught me in private I taught to them. Plus stuff that you didn't want to teach me, I learned and taught to them. This is my battle not yours, you don't want to be in it then stay here," Harry said then turned around.

"DA with me," he said and they all moved to the entrance of Hogwarts. The staff stood there for a moment and finally realized that Harry was right. This is his battle he has a right to say who was to fight, but they were damned if they would let him and the other DA be by themselves. 

They ran to the front hall and saw the students standing there, at the front gates were Voldemort and his death eaters. 

"It is time to face these guys. If none of you want to do this then go back inside I won't be disappointed. I understand that you all have families that you want to be with. Me I'm alone, and this battle is mine," Harry said letting his parents and Sirius's memories wash over him. 

"Your not alone Harry," Draco said coming up to stand by his side. Harry turned to face him.

"I thought I told you...." he stopped when Draco put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"They are all in their dorms. Harry my father is in this fight, I have to be here. You may think you have no family left but you have me. I love you Harry, you will never be alone," Draco said kissing Harry lightly on his lips. 

Harry let a few tears fall before smiling at Draco then turning to face Voldemort and his death eaters.

Finally the two sides charged and the battle was underway. Everyone fault bravely. Harry saw several people fall but didn't know who they were. He would find out later and morn then not now.

Harry slowly made his way to Voldemort. 

Harry and Voldemort stood facing each other and slowly the sounds of the battle died out around him the people that were left stood behind the one that they supported. 

"So Tom, it is time," Harry stated.

Voldemort hissed at Harry.

"Think you are ready to face me? he asked laughing. "Think you're ready? Have the will to kill and the will to watch as your friends litter the ground?" he asked trying to make Harry nervous and unsure of himself.

Harry laughed startling Voldemort.

"You think I am scared of watching my friends die? No Tom that is not even close to what I am scared of. Tom we come into this world alone and we leave alone, that is unless you don't want to leave here alone. You see Tom; the reason why you won't live is because you don't have the people I do that love me. Tom your days are over," Harry said and lifting his wand pointed it at Voldemort.

Harry never said a word but a white blinding light shot out of the end of his wand hitting Voldemort in his chest. As the light spread Voldemort started to scream, and as the light surrounded him. Slowly Voldemort's body started to crumble and turn into dust. They watched as his soul tried to escape, but another shot of pure what magic shot out of Harry's wand and everyone watched as his soul started to scream and out of nowhere came two apparitions. 

They grabbed Voldemort's soul and held him in place.

They faced Harry and Harry froze in shock, his parents held onto the struggling soul of one dead Tom Riddle.

"We are so proud of you son," said his father.

"We love you Harry, Draco please watch after him and help him to open up his heart once again. Harry don't let our deaths or the deaths of Sirius or anyone else stop you from living. We promise that everything will be alright. You will have a great future," Lily his mother said.

"I love you both," Harry said taking Draco's hand in his. 

"We love you too son," James said as Lily kissed Harry on the forehead. As her and James vanished, Harry screamed along with the death eaters and everything went dark. 

For two weeks Harry lay in a coma no one knows why or how, but slowly Harry awoke. 

It took several days for things to calm down and for answerers to be given they soon understood. When Voldemort's soul left this plane it broke off the connection to the death eaters and to Harry. The backlash was worse on Harry because he had a direct link to Voldemort where the death eaters were by magic. 

Soon Harry was up and about. It was found out that Draco had killed his father in a wizards duel. His father's body was taken care of by the auras that appeared after the battle was over. 

Draco sold Malfoy Manor and he and Harry moved into Godric Hollow. 

After Harry and Draco graduated from Hogwarts they both decided to do something that no one ever thought that they would. 

Everyone always thought that if Draco ever did work it would be with his father in the ministry and Harry wanted to be an aura. Well they decided to open a story, a book store, and they opened it up in Hogsmead. 

They wanted to be close by the school because they still felt that it was their home even though they lived in Godric's Hollow.

A few years after opening the store Draco surprised Harry one night with a romantic dinner.

Harry came home after closing the story to find a nice dinner on the table and to see Draco standing there with a bottle of wine waiting on Harry.

Harry sat down to a roast, mashed potatoes, baby carrots, and baby peas.

They talked about their day with Draco staying home and Harry at the book story. During Dinner Draco decided to surprise Harry.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied looking up at Draco.

"You know how I haven't been feeling well lately?" He asked waiting to see what Harry said.

"Yes, you said it was probably just a bug. Why, did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did love. Did you catch the theam to this dinner?" Draco asked biting his lower lip some.   
Harry looked at Draco then slowly thought over what they had for dinner.

Slowly Harry's eyes got wide, and he looked over at Draco.

"Really, how far?" he asked.

"Three weeks, Harry were not only having a baby, were having twins," Draco said smiling at Harry.

Harry jumped up and hugged Draco, he put his hands on Draco's stomach and slowly stroked.

"Welcome children, be welcome and know you're already loved," Harry said. 

Draco and Harry kissed.

Nine months later twins were born.

James Draco Potter and Narcissa Lily Potter. 

Harry and Draco lived long and happy lives together.

 

The End


End file.
